No Time for Lost Memories
by TekoWolfsbane454
Summary: The Sequal to An Unfamiliar Night. Buzz has Lost his memory and the only person that can get it back is Woody, But when they're are secrets kept that could end his Relationship with the Ranger only Mortal Enemies stand in their way...


No Time for Lost Memories (SNEEK PEEK) (Chapter 1)

As Woody watched the beautiful sun set, outside the cottage that once brought the space-ranger and Cowboy together, He closed his eye's to gather his thoughts and praying for his life that he would be with Buzz soon, On the other hand hidden in bushes, accross the field Woody was being spyed on by Two shadowy figure's; One had already been growling at Woody for what he did to him in the past, wearing his baggy ripped clothes showing off his vicious but crude tattoe's with his scarred eye next to a small but buff guy, with his tracksuit barely fitting him showing all his muscular ripples and his rock hard jewelery.

'Er Ya sure thats im?' The croaky voice asked.

'Yeh thats him alright, Boss will be pleased' The other guy smiled evily.

Woody opened his eyes and smiled as the sun went down and revealed the beautiful sunset landscape.

'The most spectacular part of the day' Woody sighed. 'This would be when Buzz came out and hugged me watching the nightfall'

Just then Buzz emerged slightly confused and looked at Woody, while Woody looked shocked and puzzled.

'Buzz?' Woody wondered. 'What are you doing here?'

'I don't know my brain told me to come here?' Buzz thought. 'But I can't think why?'

So Buzz does know a little about what they did but he can't remember why? Woody will change this...Hopefully. Meanwhile back in the bushes the two crooks were planning something and hatching a plan.

'THERE!' The taller one spotted. 'Thats the one who has impailed Boss to that blasted Chair!'

'Wha his name agen?' The small croaky one wondered.

'Buzz Lightyear' Replied the large bulky figure with a growl. 'Crunk! You rang the Boss yet'

'Was I ment to?' Crunk dumbly replied. 'Er why we need to get im thun?'

'Thats why you need to call BOSS!' yelled the tattoed man. 'Give me the number I'll call him!'

With a fright Crunk cautiously gave the phone to the Buff man with the phone ready to call, He snatched the phone off him with his eyes fulled of fury and called the number.

'Yeh Boss it's me Big Baby' Big Baby smirked. 'We've found him, What do we do now?'

'Excellent' Boss smiled. 'I'll tell you what to do'

'What do we do' Big Baby smiled. 'Shoot him, choke him?'

'No!, I want him alive' Shouted the Boss. 'Here's what I want you to do...'

'What! wait, for what?...Kidnap why? then oh I get you Boss it plans everything before it happens' Big baby said while his expressions changed throughout the discussion. 'What about his friends?'

'Any of them get in the way of the plan...' The Boss smirked. 'Kill 'em'

Big Baby and Crunk left the cottage alone as all the had to do was wait...Woody was left with a confused Buzz, He was just standing there not saying anything wondering why the hell he stood there. Woody just smiled and laughed and then got his arm around Buzz and simply said 'Why don't we just look out at that sky', It took awhile but eventually Buzz nodded and they both sat and watched Night fall, It's better than Nothing. Woody had an Idea, maybe if he told Buzz about that day in college perhaps he'll remember.

'Buzz?' Woody asked. 'Do you remember that day in college when there was a fire?'

'Erm...I don't know what you mean?' Buzz wondered.

'Well me and you were in science one day and we were learning about mixing correct chemicals in the right order?' Woody explained.

'Hmm...yeh I remember something about that but it's a bit fuzzy' Buzz thought. 'Know anything else?'

'Well when we were in science our teacher was explaining the correct order in which to place what chemical in what liquid, But as I was being prodded and distracted you weren't paying attention therefore when you mixed the wrong liquids and placed it on the high bunsen burner it reacted and well...' Woody teared up.

'hey whats wrong' Buzz said putting his arm on Woody's shoulder.

'You know Buzz..Thats the only thing I want off you' Woody said as he hugged his Partner. 'Love...' Woody whispered.

'What's wrong?' Buzz wondered.

'This was our thing' Woody explained. 'We used to sit until the nightfall fell'

'Well lets sit out here' Buzz smiled. 'Tell me more about this College day'

Woody explained the whole story to him, every detail...and every second he was trapped with Buzz, He then explained what damage this event did to his mind as every time Fire or smoke was in his eye's pictured that dreaded moment and he said that Buzz knew when He needed to get away, Buzz then shuffled closer to Woody and hugged him for the first time in 3 weeks since the accident.

'Can we just stay like this for a while' Woody smiled hugging Buzz.

'Yeh sure' Buzz smiled.

As Woody was enjoying the moment he had with his Partner he looked at his hand and spotted that Buzz was still wearing his wedding ring...Woody stopped the hug and examined Buzz hand, He was slightly confused until Woody pointed it out. For a moment a tear was in Buzz's eye but it was spoilt when he rubbed it away, Woody asked him about the ring and why it remained on his finger and he just shrugged as he was hiding something...

'Arn't you going to ask me about the ring' Woody wondered.

Buzz shuck his head and stormed inside which left Woody confused. What was he hiding? Why did he not say anything to Woody?. The day ended as soon as it begun and with the sun rising for the next day it was time for Buzz to remember his friends..lets hope he gets this right. Jessie and Andy arrived in the same clothes they wore when they first met Buzz so he still remembered them; Jessie wore her white vest lose jeans and trainers with her hair tied in a ponytail, Rex wore black t-shirt with a blue checkered shirt and his baggy jeans with high tops and usual hairdo.

'Howdy Partners!' Jessie yelled as she barged in the door.

'Hey guys' Andy smiled.

Buzz studied their outfits and stared at them for a while until he spoke, Woody greeted guests the usual way, either with a hug depending on the person. With all that over they sat quietly in the living room waiting for Buzz to say something that will hopefully help Woody in his quest to find his memory.

'You were those people at the hospital?' Buzz wondered. 'And I knew you introduced me...'

'Yeh I was the hyperactive girl?' Jessie laughed.

'Oh yeh your...Jessie?' Buzz smiled hoping he was right.

'YES! OMG YES' Jessie said jumping with joy hugging Buzz. 'What about him?' Jessie said pointing to Andy. 'Remember his name?'

'I-I...I'm sorry I don't..' Buzz apologized. 'Well whats your name?'

'I'm Andy' Andy said with disappointment. 'We've actually got something to tell you guys'

'Oh what's that?' Woody wondered.

Andy explained the fact him and Jessie were no longer together; Jessie couldn't handle all the relationship problems as she was currently studying in college, Andy was a lot older than her and she knew for a fact that he knew more about it then her so she needed time to adjust, Andy on the other hand were fine with it and looked like he didnt care, infact he had plans more plans that would destroy friendship, trust, loyalty and Love...This would not only destroy Woody if not saved but everyone he knew and was his trustworthy friends...

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that' Woody apologized.

'It's okay we'll deal with it' Andy smiled. *Just you wait Woody...Just you wait*

This is where the story begins...


End file.
